happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Personajes con trastornos mentales
thumb|314px|Un ejemplo del trastorno de estrés postraumático de Flippy. Un trastorno mental o desorden psiquiátrico es un patrón mental o de comportamiento o anomalía que causa angustia o discapacidad, y que no es desarrolladamente o socialmente normativo. Los trastornos mentales se definen generalmente por una combinación de cómo una persona se siente, actúa, piensa o percibe. Esto puede estar asociado con las regiones o funciones del cerebro o el resto de lo particular, a menudo en un contexto. El reconocimiento y la comprensión de las condiciones de salud mental han cambiado con el tiempo y en todas las culturas y todavía hay variaciones en la definición, evaluación y clasificación, aunque se utilizan ampliamente criterios de las directrices estándar. En muchos casos, parece que hay un continuo entre la salud mental y la enfermedad mental, lo que hace complejo el diagnóstico. Personajes conocidos con trastornos mentales Flippy Flippy tiene un grave caso de trastorno de estrés postraumático. Cualquier cosa que vea o escuche que le recuerde a la guerra, este se vuelve loco y empieza a creer que sigue en la guerra, y se vuelve extremadamente violento, perdiendo cualquier pizca de empatía que tenía y cometiendo numerosos asesinatos. Cuando esto sucede, sus ojos cambian de color a amarillo o verde, su voz cambia de alta y linda a baja y malvada, y sus dientes se vuelven colmillos agudos. También es posible que tenga un trastorno de identidad disociativa, también conocido como trastorno de personalidad múltiple. aunque cuando ve a su yo bueno siente empatia y vuelve a la normalidad. Lammy y el Sr. Pickels (discutible) Lammy tiene esquizofrenia, ya que ella ve al Sr. Pickels como una criatura viviente mientras que los demás lo ven como un simple pepino. Por lo tanto, Lammy está matando a todos ella misma, pero ya que ella niega la verdad de que le haría daño a alguien, ella usa su imaginación para evocar al Sr. Pickels como el culpable de sus crímenes. Sin embargo, puede que el Sr. Pickels esté vivo y sea el verdadero asesino (como se ve en Royal Flush). Si Lammy no fuera esquizofrénica, ella podría tener algunas tendencias psicopáticas teniendo en cuenta que ella sabe claramente que el Sr. Pickels es un asesino en serie, pero insiste en llevarlo a todas partes a las que va. thumb|220px|left|La rotura en el cráneo de Lammy puede ser la causa de su esquizofreniathumb|center|La verdadera demostración de naturaleza psicopática. Petunia Petunia tiene trastorno obsesivo compulsivo (TOC), específicamente, misofobia (miedo a los gérmenes y las cosas disgustantes), lo que causa que ella lave y limpie las cosas excesivamente. thumb|El trastorno obsesivo compulsivo de Petunia. En Wishy Washy, ella claramente exhibe la severidad de su trastorno mediante la constante hiperventilación cada vez que algo estaba fuera de lugar, y más famoso, su muerte en el episodio: después de haberse vuelto loca por la suciedad que cubre su cuerpo y no ser capaz de lavarlo debido al sistema de tuberías rotas causado por Lumpy , Petunia procede a "limpiar" a sí misma cortando, afeitando y rebanando su propio pelaje y piel con un pelador de patatas, matándose a sí misma al final y dejando su cadáver a caer al suelo con una sonrisa desquiciada. Sin embargo, en la serie de TV, su TOC no siempre está en existencia, sobre todo, en Take a Hike , bebió agua muy sucia, claramente contaminada, sin reservas, a pesar de que hizo todo esto porque ella tenía mucha sed. Russell Russell sufre de algún tipo de trastorno de locura (posiblemente histeria). Esto fue revelado en Get Whale Soon. Después de ser devorado por una ballena y accidentalmente matar a Lumpy, Russell se volvió loco, sus ojos se volvieron grises, su boca se torció, y empezó a acuchillar cosas con su garfio mientras se reía como un maníaco. Esto se implica más en Something Fishy, donde se muestra que tiene una rotura en el cráneo, similar a Lammy. Aunque en mucha menor medida, vemos un poco de su estado de locura en Snow Place to Go, mientras que él está tratando de escapar de la orca. left|thumb|Russell sufriendo un ataque de histeria.thumb|center|Rotura en el cráneo de Russell. Flaky thumb|Ornitofobia: Miedo a los pájaros Alektorofobia: Miedo a las gallinas Flaky tiene una larga lista de fobias debido a su constante ansiedad y cobardía (y puede que sea fonófoba). Ella sufre de alektorofobia u ornitofobia (miedo a las gallinas o pájaros), acluofobia (miedo a la oscuridad), necrofobia (miedo a los muertos), amaxofobia (miedo a conducir), aerofobia (miedo a volar), acrofobia (miedo a las alturas), musofobia (miedo a los roedores), coasterfobia (miedo a las montañas rusas), hidrofobia (miedo al agua), y selacofobia (miedo a los tiburones). Todas estas fobias revelan que Flaky te teme a casi todo. Extrañamente, en Take a Hike, no le tiene miedo a un pájaro que se cayó de su nido, pero en From A to Zoo, sí le tenía miedo a los pájaros, pues ella gritó de terror cuando un pollito estaba tratando de subirse a ella, aunque esto sólo podría ser miedo a las gallinas, no todas las aves. Nutty thumb|224pxNutty tiene una seria adicción a los dulces. Su preocupación por los dulces opacó su preocupación por sus amigos. Esto fue evidenciado en A Sucker for Love, donde le robó la paleta gigante a Cub y no le mostró simpatía, ni aunque Cub estaba llorando por eso. Esto también fue evidenciado en Party Animal: Cuando Flaky estaba experimentando una reacción alérgica, Nutty se preocupa y procede a ayudarla. Desafortunadamente, se distrae muy rápidamente por un plato de chispitas de chocolate en el contador. Después de tomar un tiempo para decidir qué hacer, a última instancia, Nutty empuja a Flaky y escoge comerse el plato de chispitas de chocolate que tiene al lado. Esto también se revela en Nuttin' Wrong with Candy, que cuando falla al conseguir el dulce que quiere, su boca empieza a generar espuma, lo que indica que tiene rabia. También se muestra en Party Animal, donde hasta el grano más pequeño de azúcar hace que Nutty se vuelva loco y empiece a girar rápidamente como un tornado (similar a Taz, de los Looney Tunes). A Nutty también se le puede ver que no puede pensar con claridad y que carece de sentido común. Esto se muestra en Chew Said a Mouthful; rompió su mandíbula al morder un rompemandíbulas, sin embargo, todavía se lo quería comer, sin importar la condición de su boca. Sus muertes son por lo general un merecido a su comportamiento irracional por los dulces. También es posible que Nutty tenga un desorden hiperactivo y defícit de atención (DHDA), un trastorno que le impide poner atención o quedarse quieto. Lifty y Shifty thumb|Lifty y Shifty robando una vaca.Lifty y Shifty tienen cleptomanía, la incapacitación de abstenerse a la tentación de robar cosas y es hecho por razones diferentes a uso personal o ganancias fiscales. Debido a que Lifty y Shifty tienen este trastorno, siempre están intentando robar en cualquier momento posible. Roban cuando puedan, y se les ve robando en casi todos los episodios en los que aparecen. Se ha discutido si Lifty y Shifty roban sin necesidad o por sus pobres condiciones de vida (en Meat Me for Lunch y en Buns of Steal). Sin embargo, en 2015, Kenn Navarro confirmó que en efecto son cleptómanos. Las Hormigas thumb|Este infante parece feliz de matar.Al menos hacia Sniffles, las hormigas parecen ser sádicas, lo que significa que la mayoría de su placer viene del dolor y/o sufrimiento de otros. Esto se muestra no sólo porque torturan brutalmente a Sniffles en todos los episodios en los que aparecen sino que también se muestra que disfrutan de ello a través de sonrisas e incluso aclamaciones. Handy thumb|Handy molesta a Cuddles después de que él pierde sus brazos y muere de pérdida de sangre.Es posible que Handy sea sociópata, por lo que raramente muestra cualquier dolor o simpatía cuando otros personajes (aparte de Petunia y The Mole) mueren o se lesionan. A veces, más notablemente en The Wrong Side of the Tracks, hasta ríe o celebra esas casualidades. thumb|left|Handy está feliz de haber subrevivido, dando poca preocupación por las muertes de sus amigos.thumb|center|La reacción de Handy al ver a Nutty morir al frente suyo. Disco Bear thumb|Disco Bear mirándose al espejo. Disco Bear parece tener muy baja autoestima. Una prueba es que debido a cuando en Easy Comb, Easy Go pierde el afro, se siente muy inseguro e infeliz con su aspecto llegando a caer en depresión y locura por volver a tenerlo. Y también en el episodio Ipso Fatso al verse con tripa, decide ponerse en forma para impresionar a los demás y a las chicas. Categoría:Personajes